


After party

by Fausthaus



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: маленькое приключение в большом городе





	After party

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипу группы Doberman Infinity "DO PARTY"

— И кому принадлежала идея выбраться и погулять по Мехико ночью? — Кубо, а за ним и все остальные синхронно повернулись к Свею, который в этот самый момент завязывал шнурок.

— Где мы вообще сейчас? — Пи-Чо огляделся. И в тот же момент погасли фонари на улице, и мир вокруг погрузился во тьму.

— Это что? — Казуки с перепугу кинулся к ДжиЭсу, и тот на автомате подхватил его на руки. — А если тут змеи ползают?

— Да ладно, вы чего? — голос Свея, все такой же веселый и звонкий, как и обычно, раздавался откуда-то сбоку. — Это же и есть настоящая романтика! В Токио такого не увидишь. 

— Ты его не завязал? — меланхолично проговорил Кубо. — Аккуратнее...

Но договорить он не успел, его прервали ругань на английском и шум падающего тела. Или наоборот. Лидеру было лень вдумываться, в каком порядке все происходило. Если честно, то он еще не отошел от предыдущего приключения. Самый главный вопрос настоящего оставался прежним: они напились и уснули или разукрасили физиономии и ушли оттягиваться в пустыню? К кактусам. Может быть, даже и ели их. Или только пили? 

Луч фонарика, включенного на телефоне Свея, на мгновение осветил его лицо. И тут же снова сбежал вниз: Свей придирчиво рассматривал свои кроссовки.

— Почему мы все время ведемся на твои безумные идеи? — ДжиЭсу скорее нравилось, чем нет, как к нему прижимается Казуки, но руки постепенно начинали ныть. Не покидало ощущение, что Казуки за последнее время явно потяжелел. И когда только успевает столько жрать? Посмотришь — тощий, как модель на диете, а подержи немножко — и рискуешь остаться без рук. 

— У меня голова до сих пор трещит, — Пи-Чо вытащил свой телефон и посмотрел на время. — Свей, тебе надо запретить говорить.

— И думать, — голос лидера по-прежнему звучал задумчиво. — От его мыслей даже звезды попрятались.

— Не выдержали конкуренции! — рассмеялся Казуки и тут же чуть не шлепнулся. Но ДжиЭс был настроен на роль героя по-настоящему.

— Я же его заряжал, — Пи-Чо потряс телефон, но тот лишь полузадушено пискнул и вырубился.

— Я только предложил заскочить в кафешку, — Свей ударил Пи-Чо по плечу и тут же получил мобильником в лоб. — Осторожнее!

— А ты не подкрадывайся! — Пи-Чо отошел к лидеру. — Ты же притащил нас сюда: пара шагов, лестница и такой вид! И где он твой вид? Посидеть в темноте можно было и в номере. 

— Парни, сдается мне, мы больше не в городе, — Кубо поежился. — Среди домов не может так дуть. 

— Да ладно! — Свей сделал шаг к лестнице, которая точно была совсем рядом. И тут же увяз в песке.

— Что ты нам приволок вместо минералки? — голос Казуки сейчас больше напоминал последний писк телефона Пи-Чо.

— Минералку. И больше ничего. Взял в холодильнике в баре гостиницы, — голос Свея дрогнул на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы все насторожились.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать? — вкрадчиво проговорил ДжиЭс. Казуки казался ему уже совсем неподъемным. А идея кинуть им в Свея становилась все более заманчивой.

— Ну нарисован был на бутылке кактус, так что с того? — бледнеющий на глазах луч света из телефона на мгновение выхватил возмущенное лицо Свея. И тоже пропал.

— Света нет, телефоны сдохли, мы хрен знает где, тут холодно, а наша канарейка тяжелая как сумоист, — констатировал ДжиЭс, тем не менее не спуская Казуки на землю. Этому способствовало еще и то, что Казуки вцепился в куртку так, будто ДжиЭс спаситель вселенной, а сам он принцесса из далекой галактики. 

— Хорошо хоть пески не зыбучие, но как знать, — Кубо обернулся и замер. — Вы только послушайте!

Где-то вдали точно плескались волны. Этот звук нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Запахло морем и свежестью. И в тот же самый момент совсем рядом, словно из воздуха, соткался цветущий яркими желтыми цветами кактус. Позади него стояла женщина в белом платье с распущенными волосами, держа в руке белый букет, похожий на солнце. А еще через мгновение фейерверком из золота вспыхнули звезды, освещая все вокруг: лестницу, небо и Мехико. Этот город точно хотел показать своим гостям все, чем он прекрасен.

— А ведь в белом платье у них ходит только привидение матери, утопившей своих детей... — пробормотал Свей, но Кубо тут же закрыл ему рот ладонью и прижал к себе.

— Ради недопитой бутылки кактусовой минералки хоть раз заткнись и ни о чем не думай!

Казуки скептично усмехнулся на послушный кивок Свея и поудобнее устроился на руках у ДжиЭса. В конце концов, еще никому не мешало подкачать мышцы.


End file.
